Meet Nanami!
by Myuka
Summary: Nanami a girl able to read minds and powers she has that she has not shown her brother Tony. Vash And Tony meet at a bar and become fast friends. The out come of this friendship is Vash living with Tony and Nanami. Vash falls head over heels for Nanami. B


Nanami

Nanami sat outside on the front porch of her brother's house watching the two suns wondering when her brother will finish his latest creation. This was his third so-called masterpiece that he had been working on for six days straight. Nanami was fed up with waiting to see the creation, she got up and marched all the way behind the house and to the shed. She stood there in front of the shed for a couple of seconds and slowly creaked the door open and peered inside and felt in jaw drop in surprise. Her brother knelt in front of what seemed to be some sort of motorcycle. It didn't have any wheels it had a what looked to be a jetpack behind it. Two handle were in front and a seat that was a dark blue color. It was amazing. It looked like he was making his finishing touches to it. She didn't realize how far she was leaning forward until she fell straightforward into the ground with a _thud_.

"Couldn't resist eh? She's a beauty isn't she?" A man with black hair and black eyes said. He was wearing the same muscle T-shirt and baggy pants from two days ago Nanami noticed. One thing she always seemed to notice about her brother was that he was a giant of a man.

"She is. But what are you going to use her for?" Nanami asked curiously

"To go to town and getting supplies, you know everyday labor." He said wiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm. Nanami took a deep breath and regretted she even breathed period. Her hands shot to her nose and mouth.

"Dear god brother when was the last time you took a bath!?" Nanami asked backing out of the shed. She tripped on his wrench and had to crawl out of there gasping for fresh air. She got up slowly brushing the sand off her cloths.

"Huh? Oh umm……I think four days ago or was it five? I don't know, I can't seem to remember," He said lifting the collar of his shirt and smelling it and nearly tumbled backwards. "I think I should go and take a shower."

"That would be a good idea. Just leave your cloths outside the bathroom that way I can wash them," Nanami said walking inside the house and then muttered to herself. "Or maybe burn them, the stench itself could put a man in a coma."

Her brother ran in the house so fast that Nanami only saw a blur of him. She walked over to the house nodding her head at how her uncle could forget to take a bath. She opened the door to the house and walked over to the kitchen and started to peel the potatoes. She heard the shower on up stairs and stopped peeling the potatoes and walked up stairs and collected her brother's filthy cloths and dumped them in a pot of steaming water of soap outside. She went back inside and chopped up the potatoes and cooked them in a pot. Nanami wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed and went up stairs to change into some cloths that weren't so hot. She came back down stairs seconds later wearing blue jean shorts and a blue tank top. On her way down she saw her brother already dressed and was leaving out the front door. She chased after him and stopped when she was on the porch.

"Brother where are you going?" Nanami asked with worry in her voice.

"Just going to get a drink in town. Don't worry I be back in an hour!" He said and then he was gone.

"But I was gonna make us dinner." Nanami whispered to the place where her uncle once was. She went back inside and turned the fire off and started to smoosh the cooked potatoes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Vash's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vash sat at one of the tables in the town bar and chugged down his second beer when a man with back hair wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a black vest over it with black pants on walk in. He sat at a stool in front of the bar. Vash heard some of the men behind him start talking about the guy with black hair.

"Man, that guy is said to be dangerous. Rumor has it that, that guy killed five men just for looking at him funny." The man with a bandana over his mouth said taking a drink of his beer.

"That's nothing, I heard from a friend that He's as dangerous as Vash the Stampede. He killed ten men just for going near his house." Another man said with a black hat on covering his eyes.

"Who wouldn't blame him? Have you seen the girl there? Man, She's beautiful!" The guys with the bandana said.

"What does she look like?" The guy with the hat asked the man with the bandana.

"You'll have to see for yourself." The man with the bandana said leaning back in his chair laughing and as if on queue the man with the black hair turned his head at the two men and gave them an ice cold stare. The two men were frightened.

"Err-I mean you don't want to go and see." The man with the bandana said turning his gaze back to his drink avoiding the cold stare.

Vash was a surprised at the man's eyes. They were warm and caring for one second then cold and angry another. They reminded him of his own. He got of from his seat and took a seat next to the black haired man with ice black eyes. The guy chugged down his beer and wiped his mouth and getting ready to leave when Vash spoke.

"Bartender another drink for me and my friend here," Vash said with a goofy smile and turned to the man who sat back down. "Hi the names Vash."

"Why, your Vash the--." The guy didn't get to finish since Vash's hand went over his mouth in an instant. 

"Please don't say that out loud. I'm not him I just happened to be his…. Umm…. Look alike." Vash said nodding his head with a nervous laugh rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Ooh, well I'm Tony. Nice to meet you Vash." Tony said whispering the last word with a smile.

"Same here. So I take it some of the people here fear you?" Vash aid as the bartender placed two glasses of beer in front of Tony and Vash.

"Yeah, for some things I didn't even do, I was just there at the wrong time or I had to do it to protect someone." Tony said and sighed taking a drink of his beer.

"I know what ya mean." Vash said taking a drink of his beer as well. They talked for four hours straight about themselves.

"So what brings you here? I don't think I've seen you in this town before." Tony said shifting his gaze to Vash.

"Well…umm…I just moved here from another town." Vash said remembering the one town that chased him out of there.

"Ooh, Where you staying at?" Tony asked out of curiosity.

"In an hotel across from here and man those guys make you pay like there's no tomorrow!" Vash said chugging his beer down and sighed.

"Hmm…you could stay with me at my place. But you gonna have to help me out though." Tony said finishing the last of his beer.

"Sure." Vash said with a wide grin.

Tony got up with Vash doing the same and walked out the bar.

"You can come to my place right now. If you want." Tony said with a shrug.

"Alright." Vash said and ran to the hotel and ran back to Tony only in a matter of seconds.

"That was fast." Tony said nodding his head and started walking back home and noticed how dark it was outside as fear gathered up inside him. Nanami was gonna kill him for being out so late at night. Tony started running home with Vash following him with a questioning look on his face.

"What's the rush!? Vash asked running behind Tony.

"Nanami!!!!" Was all Tony could whine about as they continued to run to Tony's home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Nanami's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nanami was so pissed off! She had been waiting for her brother to come home for four hours already. Her pale pink hair was braided with bangs framing her face. Her sea green eyes blazed with anger. Nanami was so gonna killed her brother when he get home.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING HIM SO LONG TO GET HOME!?" Nanami roared not caring who hears her. She ran around inside the house yelling this when she heard two people coming from a couple feet away. She recognized one of the footsteps but the other she couldn't seem to identify. She listened as they came closer and then they stopped at the porch. She ran out the door and jumped off the porch tackling her brother. 

"Gah!! I'm sorry Nanami!!! OUCH!!!DEAR LORD THAT HURTS!!!!" Tony whined as he kept trying to block all Nanami's attacks to his face and stomach.

"YOU SAID FOR ONE HOUR!!! ITS BEEN FOUR HOURS!!!LOOK HOW DARK IT IS OUTSIDE!!" Nanami shouted at her brother attacking him while shouting this.

Myuka ceased her attacks when she noticed a tall blond spiky haired man. She got up and patted the sand of her cloths and allowed her brother to do the same. She glared at her brother.

"Haha, Umm…Nanami I would like to introduce you to Vash." Tony said with a nervous laugh as Nanami shifted her gaze to this Vash person.

"You mean Vash the--." Vash's hand went over Nanami's mouth before she could even finish what she was saying.

"No! I'm not him I just happened to be his look alike." Vash said with a nervous laugh pulling his hand away from Nanami's mouth.

"I already know who you are no need for telling lies Mr. Vash the Stampede. Oh brother let me guess you said he can stay with us right?" Nanami asked reading his thoughts that were racing through his mind.

"Yes." He squeaked backing away from Nanami.

"How did you know?" Vash asked suspiciously.

"You think to loud, I just read your mind." Nanami said matter-factly.

"Oh, just like Legato." Vash said with his voice turning harsh.

"Who?" Nanami asked wanting to read his mind but changed her mind not wanting to be rude.

"Nothing." Vash said.

"Well come on. I don't feel like standing outside." Nanami said walking back inside with Vash and Tony following behind. 

Once they were inside Nanami led Vash upstairs to his room, which was next to hers. Nanami saw him go in the room and closed the door. She stood upstairs watching her brother go to his room she finally went her own and changed into her blue nightgown that reached her ankles. She opened the window and climbed up to the roof to gaze up at the two moons.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Vash's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vash woke up in the middle of the night hearing a beautiful voice singing a song that he never heard before. He got forgetting to put on a shirt and opened the window next to the bed and stuck his head out and strained his ears to find where the singing was coming from. He heard the voice coming from the roof and turned to look up and his eyes widen in surprise. The girl name Nanami was sitting on the roof with her pale pink hair down blowing around her face as the wind blew. The two moons shined bright this night giving Nanami an angelic glow to her features. Her hands were folded in her lap as she sang.(I decided that in my fic that I wanted my character Nanami to sing this song from Evanescence. Sorry if you don't like it)

__

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights…

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

With the goddess of imaginary life…

Vash heard as the wind roared higher Nanami's voice rose as well.

__

In my field of they were flowers

And candy clouds of love above…

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me…

I linger in the doorway

Of our alarm clocks ringing monsters go into hiding

And let me say

Whether the wind will whisper to me

Whether the rain drops says they're falling down the story

If you need to leave the world you live in…

Lay your head down and close your eyes…

Though you may not remember dreaming…

Something waits for you to breathe again…

Vash eyes widen even more as he heard the wind echo her words.

__

In my field of they were flowers

With candy clouds of love above…

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me.

She stopped singing and rose to her feet. Vash felt funny and recognized the feeling in an instant. He was in love. Everything about her was unique. Her beauty, her voice, and her eyes that just seemed to capture you. He saw her about to go back to her window and pulled his head back inside and accidentally hit his head on the window seal and tumbled backwards clutching the back of his head. He heard Nanami coming to his window and jumped into bed and closed his eyes. He sensed her looking in on him and leave and climb into her own window and shut it. Vash sigh loudly with relief that she didn't hear him. He closed his eyes and passed out with Nanami's face running through his mind.

__

__


End file.
